I Come in Ed
by dizzygal09
Summary: A new family moves into the cul-de-sac! But what's with their youngest daughter, Alana? She's acting kind of odd...and what're all these strange happenings? This will be an adventure that the Eds will never forget. Chapter two is up!
1. New Neighbors

OKAY, SO–

I know I'm supposed to be working on my Triple D fan-fic and all, but...gosh, I dunno! This idea just popped into my head one day and I decided that if I didn't write it soon then I just might explode!

Anyways, I'm kind of proud of it so far...

Yes, I may not be the best darn writer on this site, but this just might be my masterpiece!

Anyways, I hope you guys like it. If you do, then I'll be sure to make more! ^^ Remember, this is just chapter one. You're not gonna get too much of the awesomeness just yet.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I COME IN ED**

**CHAPTER 1**

**---------------**

It was an average summer day in the cul-de-sac. Nice and quiet, with the soothing sound of bluebirds chirping in the background. The weather was just right–sunny and warm, with only a few puffy clouds scattered here and there. Days like these were hard to come by. Quiet...peaceful...serene...

...until Eddy let out an irritated cry of...er...annoyance (he was really pissed, okay?) from his resting place under the large oak tree outside his friend, Edd's house. The trio had been sitting quietly around the tree, leaning with their backs against the trunk, enjoying the tranquility of it all.

...well, Ed and Double D had been enjoying it, anyway, while Eddy could've sworn that he was slowly going insane with each passing second. It was so effing _quiet_!! What was up with that?!

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERBODY!?" he shouted, and got to his feet, almost raging. This wasn't normal! Eddy hadn't seen anything interesting happen all day, and there was hardly anyone in sight! Not like there would've been anything to do if there _were _people around. The boys hadn't pulled off a scam in...what? Two or three years? Double D had said they were getting too old for that stuff and, even though he didn't always show it, Eddy valued his sock-headed friend's opinion...plus Lumpy had broken his neck that summer carrying a chair for Eddy and his mom had threatened to sue if it ever happened again. But, gosh, did he miss those days...

Double D spoke up. "Eddy, you can't just expect _everyone _to stay at home for the summer. They're on vacation, remember?" He began to count off the names with his fingers. "Rolf went back to his homeland for the month, Johnny and his parents are going camping with Plank, Nazz and her family went to Hawaii, Ed's mom took Sarah and Jimmy to the mall..." He paused, trying to think for a moment before adding, "...and I believe the Kankers are visiting some distant relatives in Massachusetts."

Edd counted up the fingers he had used. "...so that means...the only one left is Kevin."

Eddy grimaced. Kevin and the Eds had decided to put aside their differences long ago, and were now...well, not exactly friends...acquaintances would be a more accurate term. But still, Kevin wasn't exactly Eddy's first choice for making conversation.

But before Eddy could let off another round of aggravated shouts, the sound of a revving motor turned each of their heads to see Kevin riding the motorcycle his father had given him for his sixteenth birthday a year ago. He seemed to be headed towards the Eds.

"Speak of the devil..." Ed piped up, following the movement of the Harley Davidson with his eyes as it slowed to a stop right in front of the tree that they were sitting around.

Kevin took off his helmet, shaking out his hat hair before putting up the kick-stand and dismounting the bike. He wore his usual green muscle tee and dark black denim jeans. Despite the heat, he also wore a leather jacket and a pair of black fingerless gloves. His bright red hair was tied up into a ponytail, as always, and the piercings in his left ear glinted in the sunlight. He shoved his hands into his front pockets as he silently looked around at all three of the Eds for a few moments before, finally, he nodded and uttered a low "'Sup, Dorks?"

Yes, the Eds and Kevin _had _made amends a few years back, but Kevin had decided to keep his name for the trio. Why? Who knows how Kevin's mind works sometimes? He just didn't feel that calling them "The Eds" was right.

Edd and the others nodded back with their own words of greeting (except for Ed, who waved in a sort of spastic way).

"Afternoon, Kevin."

"Hey, Shovel Chin."

"Hiya, Kevin!"

Eddy was the first to break the awkward silence that followed. "So...what's new, Kevin? Anything interesting happen today?" Normally, Eddy could have cared less how Kevin's day was going, but right now he was bored beyond all thought and desperately needed something to talk about before he simply fell over and died from lack of excitement.

Kevin shrugged. "Not much. I was helping the new family move in a couple blocks away."

Now _this_ piqued Eddy's interest, along with Double D's (Ed wasn't paying attention. He was watching a squirrel some four meters away). New family?

There was someone new in the cul-de-sac?

Eddy blinked. "...huh? What new family?"

Kevin's eyes widened. "You're kidding, right?? You didn't see the 'Sold' sign in front of that old house next door to Ed's?"

It was Double D's turn to blink in confusion. "...Ed has new neighbors? We didn't see any moving vans."

Again, Keving shrugged. "They must've gotten here early this morning," he said. "The Davidsons. Ed must've missed 'em."

The other two Eds weren't surprised–a meteor could've hit the cul-de-sac and Ed would've been too distracted with a comic book to notice. They loved their friend like a brother, but even they admitted that he wasn't the brightest guy around...

Kevin continued, "Anyways, I've been helping them move in. They've sure got a lot of stuff...and their daughters wouldn't help much."

Eddy's face lit up.

Daughters?

As in plural?

More than one?

He grinned his sly little grin and chuckled. "Girls, huh? So...what're their names?"

Kevin caught on pretty quick. He rolled his eyes. "Forged it, Short Stack," he said, and Eddy went a little red at the nickname. God, if there was one thing he hated, it was people making jokes about his height..."Look," Kevin went on, "they've got two daughters. One's about our age, but she's been locked up in her new bedroom all day and I doubt she'll be comin' out anytime soon. And the other one is, like...twelve. Her name's Alana. I met her while I was helping her parents with all their stuff."

Eddy's hopes were immediately crushed. He hung his head in disappointment. "Oh..." he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Shoot. It was just some kid and her emotionally challenged older sister.

For a moment he stopped moping and looked up. "How do you know they even have a second daughter? You said she's been locked up in her room. You couldn't have seen her!"

Again, Kevin rolled his eyes. "Her parents told me, moron. Plus, I heard the music coming from her room. Actually..." he paused, as if trying to hear something distant. "...yeah, I think you can hear it from here. She's got her stereo blaring up there. Listen..." They all fell silent.

Sure enough, they could hear loud heavy metal music coming from a house some two blocks away.

Eddy made a face. "Jeez...that chick has some weird taste in music."

Double D scratched his head. "Perhaps," he said. "she's depressed. After all, they just moved in from..." He turned to Kevin. "Did they tell you where they were from, Kevin?"

Kevin thought for a moment. "...Bismarck, I think."

Edd nodded. "See, Eddy? Her friends are hundreds of miles away from here! And on top of that, she has to go to a new school, get used to a new home...gracious, if she already had plans for college..." For a while, he went on, listing all of the bad things about moving away. Ed had stopped watching his squirrel to join the conversation and began to feel bad for his new neighbor. Eddy honestly could've cared less–so what if she was depressed? Let her whine. It wasn't his problem.

Double D kept going. "...not to mention the fact that she doesn't know anyone. She must feel so alone!" Finally, he stopped as an idea formed in his big brain.

"...perhaps we should pay her a visit."

Eddy made a face. "WHAT?! No way!" "Aw, come on, Eddy!" Ed had finally spoken up.

"NO!" said Eddy. "What do I care about some chick who can't handle the cul-de-sac? Let her mourn! Besides, Kevin said she wasn't comin' out of her room. Right, Kevin?"

They all turned to Kevin, who nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Like I said, I don't think she'll be out of there anytime soon."

Defeated, Edd let out a small sigh. He couldn't just let that girl sit in her room all depressed! But at the same time, the other two were right.

But then he got another brilliant idea.

"Well, then," he said. "maybe we could pay her sister a visit. Alana was her name, didn't you say, Kevin?"

Kevin nodded (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately...) silently. But Eddy looked up at Double D as if he were afraid his friend had lost his mind completely. "...are you INSANE?!" he cried. "She's a kid! We're gonna be off to college in a year, Double D! What would the others think of if they saw us hanging out with some ten-year-old girl?!"

"She's twelve, Eddy," said Double D defensively. "and I doubt she's feeling any better about this than her sister! Can't we just pay them a visit? It would be neighborly!"

"No!"

"Eddy, five minutes ago you were complaining about your boredom! Can't we–?"

"NO!"

"But couldn't we just–?"

"I said NO, DOUBLE D!! So just SHUT UP ABOUT IT!!" And with that, Eddy turned and left the other two Eds and Kevin behind.

Ed broke the silence. "...why's he so grumpy, Double D?" Ed had felt rather excited at the prospect of meeting someone new–it was rare for anything to happen in the cul-de-sac.

Double D shook his head. "I'm not sure, Ed. I suppose he just doesn't like meeting new people..." He turned to Kevin. "How did she act around you, Kevin? You said you met her."

Kevin shrugged. "I really don't know. All she did was listen to her iPod. I swear she's addicted to that thing! But every time I asked her what she was listening to she either just said 'Music,' or turned up the volume and pretended like she didn't hear me. It was really weird..." He shook his head. "But she's not like a spoiled brat or anything. She just...keeps to herself, that's all."

Well, so much for greeting the new family, Edd thought.

Kevin checked his watch. "Oh, crap, I gotta go!" Quickly, he put on his helmet, swung his right leg over the seat of his bike, kicked up the kick-stand, uttered a low "Later, Dorks," and rode out of the cul-de-sac, leaving Ed and Double D to stand there awkwardly with nothing to do.

"...so, do you wanna go see the new family or what?" Ed asked, still eager to see some new faces.

Double D sighed. "I don't think so, Ed," he said. "At least not today. It's getting late, see?" He motioned to the setting sun in the west. "Besides, if Eddy's not here, then it's just...not the same, I guess." He turned and walked up the steps to his front door. "Good night, Ed," he said, and entered, locking the door behind him.

"G'night, Double D!" Ed replied happily, even though his friend could no longer hear him. He then walked a few blocks up the small street to his house, taking a glance at the one next door before entering his own.

What was that light in the room upstairs?

Was that the older sister's room?

Must've been. He could hear the music much clearer now...she really did sound depressed...

Pushing aside his brief feelings of grief (very poetic today, aren't we?), he turned the knob of the front door and walked inside, shutting it behind him. From there he made his way down the hallway, down the basement stairs and into his small, messy (if that isn't the understatement of the year...) bedroom, where he then crawled into bed (nevermind he forgot to change into his night clothes) and soon fell asleep to the blaring sound of heavy metal coming from next door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY, SO–

The ending? Not my best work. I'm sorry. I'll try to do much better in the future.

Anyhoo, the Eds are around seventeen here (eighteen, in Ed's case) which makes Sarah and Jimmy around fourteen. So _why_ did I make my character a twelve-year-old music addict? Many reasons.

I think one is to prove a point: You can write a good fan-fic without making your OC fall in love with the main characters. No offense to people who _do_ do that, though!

Heck, I'll probably end up doing it eventually...

The second reason is classified. I'd tell you, but then I'd have to painfully wipe your memory with a metal baseball bat.

Huh? What about the big sister you say?

...forget her.

She doesn't exist right now.

She's just a background character until I figure out what the heck I'm gonna do with her. ._____.

Well, that's about it.

Please R&R!

I love you all! 8D

G'night!

~&~Dizzy~&~


	2. Alana Davidson

OKAY, SO–

I know I haven't posted anything in a while, and I really have no excuse other than writer's block, school work, and the fact that my immune system fails to hold up against the smallest virus. -_-'

This is the second chapter of my I Come in ED fan-fiction.

...that's it.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I COME IN ED**

**CHAPTER 2**

**---------------**

_~~The Next Day~~_

Having dried himself off after his morning shower, Double D made his way lazily downstairs and into the kitchen, where he found at least four dozen sticky notes that his parents had left for him. On each one a note was written, telling him to go do some random chore that needed to be done.

A typical morning in the life of Edd Dueling.

It took him but an hour to do the chores that his parents had left for him, for each one had been practiced countless times and was by now second-nature to the intelligent Ed.

Finished with his chores and finishing up his bowl of Chunky Puffs cereal, Edd began to ponder what he was going to do today. Eddy was probably still sore about the day before, and Ed was most likely watching some sort of monster movie marathon...he had been babbling about one coming on today for the past week. So what was there for the lone Ed to do?

Heading out the door (and locking it behind him), Double D began to wander aimlessly, in search of something to do. How he ended up sitting on a bench in the park, he had no idea.

All he did know was that, straight ahead, there was a young girl he had never seen before sitting on the swingset, listening to a blue iPod nano. She wore a half-sleeved purple blouse and a pair of blue-jean capris along with white tennis-shoes. A pair of rectangularly-framed glasses were placed in front of bright blue eyes and her long, light brown hair was pushed back by a large purple headband to match her blouse.

Could this have been the daughter of the new family that Kevin had been talking about? Oh, what was her name...?

Alana Davidson?

She sure fit Kevin's description; a twelve-year-old girl with a music addiction. It must have been her. And she didn't seem to notice him at all.

Should he go introduce himself?

Surely she would notice him sooner or later. It would be awkward for her to see him just sitting there, doing nothing...

...even though that was exactly what she seemed to be doing.

Either way, Edd pushed himself off of the bench and walked over, making up his mind to introduce himself–it was only neighborly.

He stopped just beside her and smiled in a friendly manner. She didn't even look up. He needed to make himself known.

"Er..." he said, a bit awkwardly. "...hello, there."

She jumped, clearly surprised by the sudden noise, and looked up to see the beanie-wearing teenager.

"Um...my name is Eddward Dueling," he went on, figuring it best to introduce himself. "But most people around here call me Double D. And...um...are you, by any chance, Alana Davidson? Kevin was talking about a new family that recently moved here, and he said they had a daughter about your age, so...er..." What the hell was wrong with him? Even talking to a twelve-year-old girl, Double D was still an awkward, stuttering mess when it came to introductions.

For a moment, the girl just stared at him blankly. Then she paused whatever song that she was listening to and took out her ear-buds.

"Yes," she said. Her voice was soft, and her words came out barely more audible than a mumble. She stood up, placing her iPod in her pocket, and turned to face Double D fully. "I am Alana Davidson. It is very nice to meet you...er...Double D." She offered him a hand, which he shook awkwardly. He nodded. "It's very nice to meet you, as well," he said. She smiled as they broke contact.

"You are very friendly, Double D. Are most people in the cul-de-sac like you?" she asked, and Double D grimaced.

"Er...well..." He hesitated. "...no, not really. My friend, Ed, is a bit over-friendly, but Eddy..." He stopped. What was he going to say? That Eddy was a complete jerk? No, he couldn't just go off saying things behind his friend's back.

Alana nodded. "I see," she said, surprising Double D a bit. "Different people have different morals. You are simply one of the few people in this world whose morals are still just and righteous. I sense much kindness in your heart, Double D."

Edd felt his cheeks grow warm. At first, he wondered; What in the world was this kid talking about? But then he figured that, sometimes, first impressions really were everything.

"...er...right..." he muttered in reply. "Thank you." He smiled.

She nodded.

"I must return to my home," she said. "I look forward to meeting you again, Double D. Goodbye." And with that, she began to walk away, placing the ear-buds of her iPod back into her ear and pressing the 'Play' button.

As he stood there, Edd couldn't help but think that there was something very strange about that little girl...she seemed different than most kids her age. More mature. He supposed that was a good thing. Although the way she spoke was so...odd. Every syllable was spoken as if it was its own word. It was as if she were a sort of android or other humanoid robotic–

...what was the matter with him? He was comparing a twelve-year-old girl to a robot. She just spoke differently. He was jumping to conclusions, and completely ridiculous conclusions at that!

Double D sighed and shook his head as he began to walk out of the park, heading for Ed's house. Perhaps he could join his friend in watching a monster movie or two...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, the mysterious Alana is revealed at last! I promise you guys, she's not a robot. She's just...special...but not in the sense of being mentaly unstable or anything. .__.

Well, anyways, hope you liked it, and I'll try to get more posted soon!

Please remember to R&R! ^^

Peace out, guys! ^^

~&~Dizzy~&~

P.S. NN1, if you're reading this, I'll try to have that Triple D fic finished by next week! ^^'


End file.
